New beginnings:full chapters
by Tazflyer
Summary: this is the full version of the beginning more will be posted soon
1. Coming Home

Hello my people Taz here back with a new Oban fic after a 2 ½ month hiatus from a death in my family this story will tell what happens during the final race and confrontation with Canaletto from Nourasia's POV also what happens a couple months afterwards

This is the full version of the chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: You Know the drill Savin Yeatman-Eiffel own OSR and it's characters. Also I Do not Own any Characters from Zoids: Chaotic Century and The Tenchi Series I just own this story and the following Alexendra, Obsedia, Amberite, Arielas, and Luna and the planet known as Zodiac.

Coming Home

Aikka had just reunited with his friend Molly when he noticed that Jordan was not with her

"_Molly I am so glad that you are safe, Jordan is he…"_

"_Jordan's fine." _said molly _"Better than ever."_

The surviving racers and companions arrived at the new module each saying their goodbyes. 2 racers in particular parted ways with a promise to see each other again. As the Bright yellow light inside Aikka's module faded so did his vision and consciousness, many questions arose in his mind as he collapsed, Did he let down his people by not winning the ultimate prize? Did the Crogs withdraw from Nourasia? More to the point was his family still alive? With the tall lion-mane inhabitants of Oban droning in the fields in honor of the new avatar the modules closed an one by one the others departed. Standing in the main module a pair of golden orbs watch sadly as his two friends departed back from wince they came, not knowing if he would ever see them again.

(On Nourasia after the last race and Canaletto demise)

"_Your Majesties, the Crogs are pulling back." _said a Knight as he entered the throne room sinking onto one knee

" _What, are you certain? " said the King _

"_Yes milord, their forces are retreating from all over Nourasia. there is talk that Kross was defeated by a pilot from earth and her partner became the avatar."_

_The King was stunned to hear such news "What news do you have of my son?"_

"_None as of yet my King."_

"_Oh my dear boy, may the spirits protect and bring you and Canaan back to us safely." said his mother_

(3 Hours Later)

"_Your majesty, it appears that the new avatar has brought our heir back to us."_

"_Ready our mounts we will meet them where we saw them off."_

And with that a legion of beetles set off from the royal stables towards the fields where they saw prince Aikka and Canaan off.

As they reached the fields the module was hovering in the air opening the bottom revealing a giant blue beetle with two occupants, one and older man with a beard and in front a younger rider both looking very weary but happy to be home.

"_Welcome home Prince Aikka and you as well Canaan ." _said one of the younger knights.

"_Thank you, it is good to be home." _said Canaan

"_Yes, even G'Dar missed home." _said Aikka

Both dismounted and sunk into bows in front of the king and Queen who was standing in the middle of the crowd.

"_Arise heroes of Nourasia." _said the king

They both stood, Aikka with some difficulty rose to see his mother embrace him in a loving hug as she longed to do for many nights over the last month.

"_My bravest knight and brightest son I prayed to Sekai and Sera for many nights for your safe return."_

"_To be in your arms once more brings me great joy mother."_

She released him as the king stepped forward. Aikka once again bowed but was taken back as his father embraced him with tears in his eyes.

"_Even in the darkest hour, you stayed true to your code and have come home safe I am very proud of you my son. I've missed you so."_

"_I have missed you as well father ."_

Aikka embraced his father and a tear slid down his face. He had let go of his father and headed towards his mount but the fatigue from the final race, trying to find molly in the desert, the battle with Canaletto and the trip back had finally caught with him. His vision blurred as he fell, Canaan caught him before he hit the ground.

"_**Prince Aikka"**_ everyone gasped

"_There's not time to waste let's get him to the medical wing at the palace." _said the king

Canaan mounted G'Dar with the unconscious prince and everyone headed back to the palace.

At the palace medical wing Aikka was being carefully examined by the healers as the King, Queen and Canaan waited anxiously for the healer to come from behind the curtain.

An hour later the healer had emerged pulling back the curtain to reveal a sleeping prince.

"_How is he?" asked the king _

"_He will be fine, he has a suffered few bruised ribs and fatigue no doubt from his races."_

"_How long will he be in here?" asked his mother _

"_It will be a few days before he would have the strength to be up and about."_

"_Very well." said the king as he and the queen walked up to their sons sleeping form and wished him a quiet good night and left the room. Canaan stayed behind to keep an eye on him as he normally did when ever the prince was ill or injured._

"_Prince Aikka, you have made our planet safe with the accession of a new avatar and judging by the actions of this Molly and Jordan the galaxy is in good hands . Thank you for showing us the way." _

**Ok so that ends the first chapter let me know what you think I'm gonna try to get ch.2 and 3 up before I leave for San Francisco for advance training. **


	2. Irate Conversations and New Propositions

Hello again I'm back with ch.2 in this chapter we find out what happens when the avatar proposes a change that would effect not only earth but several interstellar nations.

Disclaimer: You Know the drill Savin Yeatman-Eiffel own OSR and it's characters. Also I Do not Own any Characters from Zoids: Chaotic Century and The Tenchi Series I just own this story and the following Alexendra, Obsedia, Amberite, Arielas, and Luna and the planet known as Zodiac.

Irate Conversations and New Propositions

On earth 2 days later the avatar decided to pay a visit to the earth coalition president.

"_Avatar Jordan, what a surprise! I never would've imagined that…"_

"_Spare me the fake formalities Mr. President." Jordan boomed " You have a lot of explaining to do."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Let's start off with sending us across the galaxy not knowing what we were getting ourselves into, risking our lives through 19 races nearly losing our back-up pilot 4 times, almost costing a father his daughter, lets not forget having to deal with 2 Crogs during all of this and having a young boy give up his life on earth to become avatar . While you sat back and launch a half-assed, barely thought through sneak attack against the Crog armada. And what do we get for all of our hard work ? A human avatar? Our first pilot Rick Thunderbolt can never race again, his life is ruined."_

"_What am I suppose to do about that?"_

"_Show them that you appreciate all that they've done. Let them know that their sacrifices weren't in vain. On top of that I think it's time for some new allies."_

"_N-new allies?""Yeah, let's start with Byrans then the Nourasians."_

"_The Nourasians?! Never, I'll never ally our world with the allies of the Crogs."_

"_Well Mr. President it's time you know about this so-called alliance."_

Jordan explained that the Crogs had invaded and concurred Nourasia using technology and sheer strength to defeat their magic and that the alliance was just a cover up for blackmail and servitude.

After a good hour or 2 the president finally agreed to make Nourasia and Byrus their allied planets. They just need someone to act as ambassador, someone who has had contact with these aliens, some one that they would feel comfortable with and vice versa, both he and Jordan knew who would be the right choice.

"_Joan, Contact Don Wei."_

"_Yes sir."_

A few days later Aikka was finally able to leave the healing room. He was heading to the stables to check on his beloved G'dar when a fellow young knight came up to him."

"_Prince Aikka, I'm glad to see you up and out of the infirmary."_

"_Thank you, I'm glad too. I was getting pretty sick of looking at the same things for the past few days. I was just about to head out on G'dar for a change of scenery."_

"_I'm afraid that going to have to wait, your parents wish to see you in the throne room right away Canaan is already there." _

"_Alright, thank you."_

Aikka headed to the throne room and went inside. He walked up to his parents and bowed before them next to Canaan who was already on one knee.

"_Arise my son you are amongst family." _said the king

Aikka looked at Canaan with a little concern of his fathers jolly disposition but did as he was told.

"_You too, Canaan."_

Canaan stared at his pupil also concerned.

'_Is my father intoxicated?' _he thought to Canaan

Canaan carefully looked over the king from a distance and didn't see any signs.

'_It does not appear so my prince.' _he thought back

"_No you two I am stable mind and body. But there is an important matter that we need to discuss."_

"_What is going on?"_

"_He should be here any moment."_

"_Who?"_

Just then the sky turned dark outside and a bright light shined through out the throne room and then faded to take the shape of a person wrapped in a dark blue and cerulean robe with a matching hat.

"_Jordan!" _Aikka gasped

"_It's nice to see you again Prince Aikka, how long has is been? A week maybe 2, anyway I've been speaking with the earth president and I feel that the military resources of both worlds are in need of some replenishing so I have suggested a true alliance between the worlds."_

"_A true alliance?"_

"_Yes, a chance for both world to get to know one another during this peaceful time. I know that the word alliance was abused when the Crogs concurred your world but let me assure you that it will not happen here."_

"_Father?"_

"_I have given this some thought, and I wish to accept this offer of alliance. You seem to have gained the trust of my son and we will welcome the ambassadors from earth as well as Byrus."_

"_Excellent, it should take a few months of talking but I'm sure that things will go well. I will come again with news from earth and Byrus."_

And with that Jordan disappeared.

"_Do you think that they would keep their word." _said the Queen worried

"_Do not worry Mother, in my heart I believe that this alliance will work."_

" _We shall see in time." _said the king _" Now my son, please regale us your tale about the great race."_

Alrighty peoples that's ch.2 tune in to ch.3 to find out what the earth team had to say about thing new deal. TTFN


	3. Decisions

Hey my people in this chapter Don and the others make their decision on going to Nourasia or not. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You Know the drill Savin Yeatman-Eiffel own OSR and it's characters. Also I Do not Own any Characters from Zoids: Chaotic Century and The Tenchi Series I just own this story and the following Alexendra, Obsedia, Amberite, Arielas, and Luna and the planet known as Zodiac.

Decisions

(On earth at Wei Race Enterprises)

The President had just spoke with Don Wei and the others about going to Nourasia in terms of peace. After he left the earth team discussed the newest development that was presented to them.

" _Can you believe him? The nerve of that guy." _said Koji

" _Yeah, sending us to some strange planet for some race nearly getting us killed in the process now wanting us to go to another planet for the sake of some peace treaty? Get real." _said Stan

"_It's not the presidents idea though, It's Jordan's." _said Eva who was looking out of the window of the garage.

"_She's right and we need as many allies as possible, especially now after the president launched that lame brained surprise attack on the Crog Armada near the moon." _said Rick _"But it's up to you Don."_

"_I'll have to think about all this, There's a lot to consider."_

And with that Don left to go to his office.

"_So what are we going to do, should we go?" _asked Koji

"_Hell No, we've been through enough." _said Stan

"_But we owe it to Jordan to do this, he saved not only my life but everyone. If he didn't take over the powers of the avatar, Canaletto would have used me to destroy everything_." said Eva

"_That's true, we do owe him that." _said Stan

Just then Rick left the garage and headed to Don's office.

Inside the office he found Don Wei at his desk looking at the picture of him his wife and Eva.

"_I Know what you are thinking Rick and you're right but I don't her to do this alone, we know very little about these aliens. Can we really trust them?"_

"_I don't now but Jordan is the one who suggested this and they would know better than to cross the avatar by betraying the alliance. Besides I'm sure little mouse can handle it. She's the only one that they would feel comfortable with let alone trust."_

Don sighed heavily, he knew there was no other way so he contacted the president and told them they would do it, when Stan reacted to the decision to go Don looked at him with the same look during the great race and he clammed up. A few days later Jordan returned to earth with news that Nourasia and Byrus agreed along with a few other planets.

"_So will you go to Nourasia form the peace conference as earth's ambassador Molly?"_

"_Jordan, her name is Eva." _corrected Don

"_It's alright dad, Molly is much my name as Eva is and yes I'll will go to Nourasia. It will be nice to see Aikka and the others again."_

"_Excellent there's also ambassadors from Jurai, Zodiac and Planet Z there as well they will come to earth first then I will send a module to take all of you to Nourasia."_

"_Cool, I'm glad we won't be the only us going." _said Koji

" _Nourasia is preparing for this as we speak with a huge ceremony. Everything will begin in a months time, so be prepared."_

"_We will Jordan." _said Don

And with that he disappeared

"_So in one month partner."_

Sorry this one is a little short but my hands are starting to cramp. Don't worry you will meet the ambassadors in the next chapter and they will head to Nourasia. Later days.


	4. Interstellar Meet and Greet

Hey what's up people in this chapter you will finally meet my characters and the other ambassadors and guess what?

They are going to Nourasia. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You Know the drill Savin Yeatman-Eiffel own OSR and it's characters. Also I Do not Own any Characters from Zoids: Chaotic Century and The Tenchi Series I just own this story and the following Alexendra, Obsedia, Amberite, Arielas, and Luna and the planet known as Zodiac. I also don't own the show Avatar the last Airbender where my Characters are based on.

Interstellar Meet and Greet

The weeks passed by as with more conferences this time between the leaders of each world. Then the day finally came when all of the ambassadors would meet on earth and head to Nourasia. Eva l looked around and saw how similar they were besides Rush.

The 5 ambassadors from planet Zodiac were around Eva's age each girl represented one of the four nations. One girl had black hair and was the Princess of the Airesan Nation. Her name was Amberite. Another girl also had black hair and was from one of the riches families in the Taurasian Kingdom, her name was Obsedia.

There was two girls dressed in blue, one wore had purple hair and was the daughter of chief of the Southern Picesean Tribe, her name was Luna. The other girl had brown almost black hair and was the princess of the Northern Picesean Tribe, her name was Alexendra(Alex for short). The special thing about her is that she was the Zodia reborn(Master of all elements)and finally there was a girl who had brown hair flowing down her back with a pale orange butterfly barrette in her hair. She was from the western Geminian Nomad temple, her name was Arielas. They all walked up to Eva and introduced themselves all the while complementing on each others clothes and hair and offers to borrow from each others closets.

The two ambassadors from Jurai were sisters. One had dark purple hair pulled into two ponytails, her name was Princess Aieka. Her younger sister had light blue hair pulled into two pigtails, her name was Princess Sasami. They were accompanied by two floating blocks of wood one with a different symbol on their fronts. They walked up to the group and introduced themselves as well. Then there were the ambassadors from earths sister planet, Z. The first two were from the planet's Republic, one was a young man no older than 19-20 yrs old with a red strip tattooed to his face, his name was Van Flyheight. Next to him was a blonde young woman around the same age with red eyes and two mint green dot tattooed on her forehead, her name was Fiona Alicia Lynnette Flyheight. Both of them were Captains of their nations military. Next to them was a strange metal creature who had red eyes like Fiona, his name was Zeke. Eva thought he looked like a metal T-Rex.

The other two ambassadors were from the planets empire. One was a young man around Van's age with dirty blonde hair and green eyes and a thin red tattoo on his face he carried a weird gun and what looked like a communicator attached to his ear, his name was Thomas Richard Czubaults, a Captain. Next to him was his brother, he was 3 yrs older than him with sandy blonde hair and the same green eyes, his name was Carl Liken Czubaults, a Colonel. They also introduced themselves. After the meet and greet the module that would take them to Nourasia arrived as well as the president.

"_I wish you the best Eva Wei I know you and the earth team will make us proud."_

"_Thank you sir."_

And with that the module opened up and all of the ambassadors along with the earth team and the Z ambassadors Zoids were lifted inside. Once again the yellow light had faded and so did their vision, the last thing Eva remembered was her meeting with the stone floor. With all the passengers unconscious the module speed off into space.

"_Good Luck to you all." _said the president "_May you bring back peace to all of our worlds."_

Ok that was Ch.3 I know it's short but I assure you the next one is at least 4 pages… well in the book it is, stay tuned for Ch.4 Arrival. Later days.


	5. Arrival

Hi. I know the last chapter was short but in this one there's a little comedy but they have landed on Nourasia and both the king and queen have some interesting conversations with Eva and Aikka. Oh and I owe a little explanations on the Zodia girls nation( for the non avatar watchers)

Disclaimer: You Know the drill Savin Yeatman-Eiffel own OSR and it's characters. Also I Do not Own any Characters from Zoids: Chaotic Century and The Tenchi Series I just own this story and the following Alexendra, Obsedia, Amberite, Arielas, and Luna and the planet known as Zodiac.

Arrival 

(On Nourasia)

"_Are the guest rooms ready?" _asked a frantic prince Aikka

"_Yes, my prince." _said a servant

"_Are the transport beetles ready to take our guest to the Crystal Mountain Range?"_

"_All is ready, your highness."_

"_Excellent."_

"_Your Majesty, the avatar has contacted your father. The module carrying the ambassadors will be arriving shortly."_

"_Let's head out then."_

"_Yes let's." _said Aikka's Mother

"_Mother? What are you doing?"_

"_Your father has asked me to help perform the purification ritual, seeing as you didn't have yours yet."_

"_Yes, well I've been busy this past month preparing for this."_

"_Of course, since you already know what to do you will instruct the men while I tend to the women."_

"_Yes mother."_

And with that he his mother and the other knights flew off to meet the other module.

Inside the Module it's occupants were starting to come to.

"_Whoa, can't the avatar find a better way to transport us from one world to another?" said Van_

"_I guess we're rendered unconscious to make the trip shorter." said Alex_

"_Alright who's hand is that on my butt." said Amberite_

"_Oops sorry I thought that was your shoulder Carl." said Thomas_

"_I'm over here Thomas."_

"_Where?" _

"_To your left."_

"_Oh here"_

"_Hey watch it perv." *Slap* _

"_Ow, why did you hit me." _said Stan

"_Oops, My bad" said Luna "I thought you were Thomas."_

"_Ok, let's not move until we get some light in here." _said Eva

"_Good Idea, Little Mouse." _said Rick

"_Oh yeah, Beek turn on your exterior lights."_

Two whistles were heard then the giant bull looking zoid turned on the lights on it's head.

"_The Light, It burns us" _shouted Van

"_Relax Van your eyes will adjust." _said Fiona

"_Where are we?" said Aieka_

"_It doesn't feel like we're moving anymore. We must be on Nourasia." said Eva_

All of a sudden a bright yellow light flooded the area blinding everyone.

"_Ah the light, it blinds us again."_

"_Calm down, Van" _said Alex

"_What, that wasn't me."_

"_Sorry that was me." _said Koji

The Module opened up and everyone descended to the ground with their belongings. As they landed the legion of beetles reached them. Right away Aikka recognized a certain bi-hair colored girl standing in the crowd.

"_Molly" _Aikka shouted . He jumped off G'dar and bolted through the crowd and hugged her.

" _Whoa…wha Aikka." _She turned around and returned the hug.

_*Ahem* _

"_Sorry dad"_

"_I am so glad you're here." _said Aikka

"_Me too"_

"_Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention?" _said the queen

Everyone quieted down as they turned to the queen and bowed_. _

"_Let me be the first to welcome you to Nourasia now if you will come with us, we will take you to the Celestial Moon Springs located in the Crystal Mountain Range for the Purification Ritual."_

"_Purification Ritual?" _asked Thomas

"_Some Cultures believe that the world outside their own is full of negative energy, so to keep their cities pure they must wash away all the bad karma and dirt from their bodies they ask their guests to the same. I know it sounds weird but it's their way." _said Arielas _"We do the same at the Geminian temples."_

"_I always wondered what their hot springs would fell like." _said Rick

Everyone mounted up with a knight on a beetle ( Eva with Aikka of course) they flew off to the Crystal Mountain Range along the way being shown points of interest.

When they arrived Aikka lead the men to the left leaving the Queen to lead the women to the right. In the changing room Eva looked around at the beautiful architecture and paintings as she got undressed. As she got undressed was a little uncomfortable with other women in the room but seeing as the others were just as uncomfortable as she was she continued to undress. In her bath towel she took around at the others and saw that they were just the same except for skin tones. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw the queen with a pale with a wash rag, a lofa and a bar of sweet smelling soap.

"_Here dear, this soap is made from Aikka's favorite fruit Lunar Snap Apple_

"_Really"_

"_Yes, you must be Molly. My son speaks nothing but good things about you."_

"_He did?_" Eva said blushing slightly

"_Mm-Hmm, he says you are the personification of air. Gentle when you're happy but a fierce hurricane when you are angry. Truth be told I think he is quite taken with you."_

"_He is?"_

"_Of course, since the Crogs conquered our world and killed his older brother Kuyon and older sister Ayuna_(Read G'dar to find out more about them) _he felt his entire world was falling around him, when he left for the great race he was so melancholy no real life to him but when he returned a month ago for the first tome I saw a smile, a genuine smile on his face. He was so tired but happy to be home that he went right to sleep at the landing sight and slept for a week."_

Eva chuckled as she accepted the pale and left down the hall where the other women were washing up. Afterwards everyone was in the hot springs on their respective sides relaxing and talking while their clothes were being cleansed, folded and left waiting for them. When they arrived to the palace new clothes were waited for them for the ball in the guest rooms. As everyone was getting dressed the king went to Aikka's room to speak to him.

"_I have seen this young woman you spoke so highly of. She's very pretty and would make a fine queen for you wouldn't she?"_

Aikka sputtered in surprise at his father's bluntness.

"_Um… ah… well"_

Aikka's father chuckled "_So it is true, you have fallen for her. I can see why. If you wish for her to be your love, so shall it be." _

"_Thank you father but let's get past the peace treaty before I make any moves on proposing to her."_

"_Of course, I shall see you at dinner."_

(In a dark area of the palace court yard)

"_Everything is going according to plan my lord soon the king and his traitorous son will be yours."_

"_Excellent."_

Ain't I a little stinka for leaving you hanging this mysterious person will be revealed soon. Hehehe. Later days.


	6. An Unexpected Dinner Guest

Hey my peep's I'm back with chapter 6, but first many props to those who have read and reviewed my work it is very much appreciated, I mean as they say "practice makes perfect"

So any who a scene in the chapter is inspired by an episode from PR season 14(Mystic Force) enjoy.

Disclaimer: You Know the drill Savin Yeatman-Eiffel own OSR and it's characters. Also I Do not Own any Characters from Zoids: Chaotic Century and The Tenchi Series I just own this story and the following Alexendra, Obsedia, Amberite, Arielas, and Luna and the planet known as Zodiac the idea for their world and nations are owned by the creators of avatar( Sorry if I didn't mention earlier, don't sue. And for the idea in this chapter Saban entertainment owns it.

An Unexpected Dinner Guest

In the main hall the rest of the earth team and ambassadors were waiting for Eva to show up. Canaan was near the curtain waiting for the time to announce the ambassadors. Don turned to the earth team and with the same tone he spoke to them before the beginning of the great race he said this.

"_Alright everyone, this is the first step in hopes of peace compared to the great race this is a lot tougher so watch you step."_

"_Yeah seeing as I'm the ambassador and all eyes will be on me and the others." said Eva walking up to the crowd._

Eva was looking stunning in a formal Japanese style robe, A deep wine color with light yellow flowers and pale green leaves on the branches near the bottom.

"_Eva, you look wonderful." said her father_

"_Thanks, all of you look just great."_

"_If everyone would follow me I shall announce you." said Canaan_

The Curtains opened as the ambassadors stepped forward as they were about to be called.

Down the stairs the king stood to greet the guest of the ball room with the queen at his side.

"_My people, the heavens smile upon our kingdom. They have blessed us with the friendship of 5 new worlds and hopefully many more."_

The King Nodded to Canaan to announce the ambassadors.

"_Sir Rush ambassador of planet Byrus."_

"_Sir Van Flyheight, Lady Fiona Alicia Lynnette Flyheight and Sir Zeke ambassadors of the Planet Z Republic."_

"_Sirs Carl Liken Czubaults and Thomas Richard Czubaults ambassadors of the planet Z Empire."_

"_Princesses Aieka and Sasami of Planet Jurai."_

"_Princess Amberite of the Airesan Nation on Planet Zodiac."_

"_Lady Arielas, ambassador of the Western Geminian Nomad Temple on Planet Zodiac."_

"_Lady Luna, ambassador of the Southern Piscean Tribe on Planet Zodiac."_

"_Princess Alexendra, of the Northern Piscean Tribe on Planet Zodiac."_

"_Lady Obsedia, ambassador of the Taurasian Kingdom on Planet Zodiac."_

Finally it was time for the earth team to be presented .

"_Lady Eva I suggest you be last, it adds more of a dramatic effect." Joked Rick_

"_Yeah sure, 'Sir' Rick"_

"_Sir Donald Wei of Earth."_

"_Sir Rick Thunderbolt of Earth."_

_Sir Stanley Ramirez of Earth."_

"_Sir Koji Chen of Earth."_

"_And Finally, Lady Eva Ambassador of Earth and Grand Champion of the great race on Oban."_

Eva stepped through the curtain and gracefully walked down the stairs to meet her father and the others.

'_Don't trip, Don't trip, Don't trip…" _she repeated in her head.

When she made it to the others without tripping, she led the others to the King, Queen and Prince Aikka and bowed.

The King stood and thanked everyone for coming. "_And now to start the celebration My son Prince Aikka will lead the first dance with our distinguished ambassador from Earth."_

_Aikka stepped down from his throne walked up to Eva and bowed. _

"_Milady, may have this dance?"_

"_Yes you may kind sir." Eva said blushing as she bowed and gave him her hand. (Episode 18 alert) "I'm a racer not a dancer, I never actually waltzed before." Eva Whispered _

"_Just follow me Princess." Aikka Whispered back_

Aikka took Eva's hand and guided her to the dance floor. He nodded to Arielas to start the music(Brooke Allison's Put it Together (Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo from Cinderella 2)

As the song started they both bowed to each other and started the waltz when the crescendo led into the chorus, Eva kicked off her shoes and started to free style the waltz with some old and new world moves ( A Knights Tale reference) bringing the others into the dance including the King and the Queen. After the Dance and everyone working up an appetite one of the servants announced that dinner was served. Everyone walked out to the outdoor dining hall with white silk sheets thin enough to see the stars and the 2 bright blue moons tenting the table, the moon's light only enhanced the garden and the ponds beauty with candles decorating the area and table to add more light. The Royal family joined their guests outside and the king gestured everyone to sit of course Eva sat nearest the King next to Queen along with the other ambassadors.

"_Eat, Drink and be Merry may we all find Peace and Prosperity on our worlds." said the King_

"_To Peace and Prosperity." _everyone chorused

As the night drew on everyone was felling 'a little' tipsy but in a good way. Everyone was making small talk when a unexpected guest decided to make it's move… by landing on Eva's right shoulder while she was talking to Aikka. Rick noticed the frog and whispered in her ear.

"_Looks like the prince has some competition."_

"_What ?"_

She looks down at her shoulder and yelps as she knocks the frog off her shoulder.

Aikka and the others looked over at her as Rick chuckles.

"_You don't like Frogs 'Little Mouse'."_

"_Not since a boy at my boarding school stuffed a bunch in my locker and half of them were dead when I opened it, no."_

"_Well that must have been a long time ago." said Don _

The frog leaped towards her and she screamed and jumped up causing the others to jump up to try and catch the frog. Eva Scurried around trying to avoid the frog as one of the guest cornered the frog but ending up smacking the frog onto Aieka head. She screams and knocks the frog on to the table. Thankfully Luna froze the frog using the water from one of the goblets.

"_That was interesting." said Carl_

"_Yeah a little exercise after dinner." said Van_

"_It's alright Eva we got the frog." Said Don "Eva?"_

_Everyone looked around but she was nowhere to be found. The Queen got up and said " I think we should call it a night, I'm sure all of you are tired and would like to sleep off the food and ale."_

The King looked at the Queen a little confused but ushered his son and guest inside.

When they all left the queen walked though the garden until she found sniffling. She turned the corner and found Eva sitting on the marble bench crying.

"_You should be embarrassed, everyone is afraid of something."_

"_I faced 2 giant Crogs and a Psychotic former Avatar and yet I'm scared a of a tiny frog."_

"_Being brave does not mean not being afraid but knowing that something is more important that fear remember that."_

"_Thanks, you know that would be something my mother would of said."_

"_I'm sure she is very proud of you, come I will show you to your room." _

And with that the Queen and Eva headed inside.

(Inside the palace)

_"The others have went to sleep."_

_"Good now is the time to attack, stand by for further orders."_

_"Yes master."_

Just as the Queen and Eva were upstairs heading to her room a huge explosion ripped through the hall knocking Eva and the Queen to the ground. The others came out of their rooms to help as the knights and the King rushed down the hallway.

_"My Love are you alright?"_

_"yes I'm fine, what happened?"_

_"It's the Crogs Milady they are attacking the palace."_

_"What do they want?"_

_"Oh no, Aikka!" _said the king

_"Looking for him?"_ a voice said

Everyone turned around to see Thomas wearing a human-sized version of a Crog uniform holding a blade to Aikka's neck.

_"Thomas what in the Hell are you doing?"_ said Van

_"Following orders like a certain prince should of during the great race."_

Carl looked at his brother and noticed he had a glazed look in his eyes.

_"That not Thomas, someone is controlling him."_

_"But who?"_

_"I am"_ said an oh so familiar voice

_"No"_ said the King

_"Oh yes"_ said Cross as he stepped through the hole in the wall

_"That's impossible, how did you survive that explosion during the last race."_ said Eva

As the smoke was cleared everyone saw that most of Cross's body was Bionic including the his one yellow eye which was now red.

_"As you can see I'm very much alive and have a quite obedient servant."_

_"Release my son and the Ambassador, Cross."_

_"Oh No I can't do that as a matter of fact I'll give you the Ambassador if you surrender the one who defeated me."_

_"Don't do it father, he will not release him."_

_"Quiet Brat, Your father and my lord are talking."_

_"No I will not hand over the child, but I will surrender myself_."

Cross Chuckled at this proposal._ "Very well, I was hoping you would."_

Thomas took the blade form Aikka's neck and shoved him towards Cross and walked over towards the others. Once the King was next to Cross the Crog looked at Thomas. _"Good work Human you served me well however your usefulness has ended."_ Cross presses a button which shocks Thomas and he falls into Carl's arms and with Aikka and The King in their possession Cross leaves the group listening to his cackles as they echo through the hall.

_"Thomas, Thomas open your eyes."_ said Carl

_"We must bring him to the healing wing."_ said the Queen

As Carl picked him up Zeke noticed something on the ground and sniffed at it.

_"What cha got there Zeke?_

Van Picked up what Zeke was looking at and caught up to the others.

Okie Dokie that was ch. 6 pretty cool huh, didn't expect that one of the ambassador would be a baddie did ya? But what's gonna happen to the Prince and the King? Well you're just gonna have to wait until the final chapter. See ya soon. Oh and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza or what ever you celebrate it all means the same thing Happy Holidays.


	7. The Reason

Ha Ha, fooled you. You thought this was the final chapter right? Wrong the next chapter is the final one really.

Disclaimer: You Know the drill Savin Yeatman-Eiffel own OSR and it's characters. Also I Do not Own any Characters from Zoids: Chaotic Century and The Tenchi Series I just own this story and the following Alexendra, Obsedia, Amberite, Arielas, and Luna and the planet known as Zodiac the idea for their world and nations are owned by the creators of avatar.

_The Reason_

_Everyone in the healing room was still in shock about what had just occurred. The Crogs had used Thomas to Capture the Prince and The King. _

"_How could this have happened?" _asked Canaan

"_With this." _said Van

He walked over and handed the device over to Koji.

"_What is that?" _asked the Queen

"_The way the Crogs was controlling Thomas. Look familiar Carl?"_

Carl looked at the device and sighed.

"_Yes, it looks like the bugs that the Blue Devil used on me and several imperial soldiers at the munitions disarmament plant Three years before the Crogs attacked, it's been four years since I've seen these._

"_Four years, That's how long the Crogs had control of our world until after the great race." _Said Canaan

"_How were you able to stave off the Crogs attack?" _said the Queen"_We were ready for them_." said Van "_We were alerted by the Zodians after they repelled them from their world a couple of months earlier."_

"_We told them anything and everything that would be of use and they took it from there." _said Amberite

"_But the one thing we didn't count on was the sheer strength of a Crog they were able to tear apart several of our strongest Zoids with their bear hands." _said Carl

"_Thankfully we were able to hold our own with the Zodians help they came in with 'guns ablazin' so to speak." _said Van

"_We couldn't stand by and watch another world be attack by those brutes so we jumped in to help." _said Alex.

"_Then how were they able to brainwash Thomas?" _said Canaan

"_It appears that they got a hold on some of Reese's disabled mind control beetles and restored them." _said Fiona

"_Thomas was listed as MIA for 3 weeks before the Crogs were defeated." _said Van

"_This is all good and everything but we won't know what happened to him unless he wakes up but there's no guarantee he'll remember anything." _said Rick

"_Well Amber and I have developed away to bring regressed memories to the surface." _said Luna

Just then Thomas Stirred and opened his eyes.

"_Thomas, are you alright?" _said Carl

"_Yes and No." _Thomas got up and knelt before the Queen. "_Please forgive my actions I could not stop myself from helping them, I don't even know why I did but I swear on my honor I will get your son and husband back."_

"_You need not apologize, you were under the control of the Crogs."_

"_yes but"_

"_But nothing, you haven't the strength to face them yet you must rest."_

"_Thomas will you let me and Amber place you in regressive hypnosis to help find out how this bug ended up on you." _asked Luna

"_Yeah sure."_

"_Ok , we're going to need a bowl of water and some candles." _said Amber

(Crog Hideout in near ancient ruins)

"_General, the prisoners have been stored below and the scout ship will be here in 24 hrs."_

"_Excellent, it would have been nice to have the traitorous prince die along with his… 'princess'_(hey, you'd be sore too if you were a big strong Crog and you got taken out by 2 measly Human teenagers. **YAY EARTH**) _but I guess I'll have to settle with father and son." _

(Down in the prison hold)

"_My son I am sorry I should have never had allowed our people to fall under the Crogs control."_

"_You were only doing what was best for our people father there is nothing to be sorry for." _

"_So much for your precious peace treaty between your world and theirs, after we kill the earth girl, her world will send every military personal to destroy your world and in a few days time each and every ambassador will be slaughtered and war will spread like fire across the galaxy_." *Cackles*

(Back in the Palace healing room)

"_Okay were all set." _said Amberite as she lit the last candle

"_Then let's begin." _As Luna lifts her hands the water moved along with them she lowered the water bubble in front of the candle sitting in front of Thomas. When she moved her hands from side to side the water bubble stretched and started to move back and fourth in front of the candle slowly. "_Alright Thomas I need you to relax, focus on the flame on the candle. Let the water help you focus on the flame." _said Luna. As Thomas stared at the flame and listened to their voices his eyes slowly closed until his head lowered and his are dropped to his sides. _"Let it move you backward through you mind. One day ago, two days ago , one week ago, further and further back until the day you went missing on the battlefield. Where are you?"_ said Amberite

"_I'm… in… Beek." he said slowly "I was on my way back to the base after sending some vital information on some Crog tridents that I had discovered at an abandoned base to doctor D, when out of nowhere I was hit by an electromagnetic pulse. The electrical surge blew the communication grid on Beek so I couldn't call for help. Then the cockpit glass was shattered by a huge hand which knocked me unconscious." _

"_So that's how he was taken." _said Carl "_Ask him what happened afterwards."_

"_What happened next?" _asked Luna

"_I woke up with a huge headache. I looked around to see that I was in a room at a Crog installation more than likely it was the one I saw with all the tridents."_

(Flashback)

"_So you are awake human"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Toros, Colonel of the Crog Imperial and you are a spy."_

"_You invaded our world and threatened our people, you expect us to sit by and do nothing yeah right."_

_*Chuckles* "You are so naïve boy, we are superior to you and every single way. You should just except it and surrender."_

"_The leaders of our nations will never surrender to the like of you and your kind."_

"_Perhaps not but maybe you nations will fall from with in."_

"_How are you going to do that?"_

"_With this." _

Toros stepped aside as a medical officer came in carrying a tray and set it on the table next to Thomas. He looked over and saw a bug that looked like one of Reese's Blue beetles but it was red and if you look at it under a magnifying glass you would see the Crog insignia on the top.

"_That looks like one of the Blue Devil's Beetles."_

"_So you are familiar with the technology, good then I won't have to explain what is going to happen next." _said Cross as he jerked Thomas's head forward to expose the back of his neck. Thomas Struggled but against a Crog his efforts were futile. As the device latched on to his neck it caused a spark which went through his whole body causing him to cry out in pain.

Cross watched as he tried to resist the device with amusement. _"Hmm these humans are determined creatures but in the end technology always wins." _Cross cackles as he leaves Thomas to try and fend off the Beetles effects. It would be two weeks but he finally succumbed to the beetles effects.

"_Now let us begin you new mission."_

(End Flashback)

"_Before I was released that Toros was called way by his superiors for a new mission and the beetle was deactivated and I had lost consciousness."_

"_It was a few days later a couple of solders found him wandering in the desert in a daze not being able to remember anything from the past 3 weeks." _said Van

"_We thought it would be best if we placed him on Medical Leave until we were able to get to the bottom of his disappearance But were unable to because the Crogs had withdrew from the planet." _said Carl

"_Withdrew? Why?" _said Rick

"_Something about a great race was about to begin." _said Fiona

"_Then how come we didn't see you at the great race? Were you on Sagrar or Darwar instead of Alwas?" _asked Stan

"_No we weren't called there at all because the avatar said that the human race was already being represented by humans from another planet." _said Carl

"_That was us." _said Koji

"_And from how sore the Crogs were, you've won the great race." _said Van

"_Yup and the rest is history." _said Stan

"_Alright you can bring him out of the trance we have all the information that we need." _said Carl

As the girls worked on bringing Thomas out of the trance Don wondered why Eva was so quiet.

"_Is everything alright Eva? Eva?" _Don turned around and notice that she wasn't were she was standing when they came in.

"_Has anyone seen Eva?"_

(Down in the Royal stables)

Eva had just arrived after a visit to the royal armory to pick up a few weapons to help her. She spotted G'dar in his stall. G'dar clicked at her as if he knew why she was here.

"_Ok big guy, Aikka and his father need to be rescued and only you know where they are so I need you help. You up for it?"_

*Shriek*

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

"_I know you are not going without some backup." _

Eva jumped at the voice and turned around to see Alex and Obsedia along with the Queen, Aieka and Sasami.

"_What are you guys doing here?"_

"_We know what you're up to and we've decided that you are going to need some help." _said the Queen

"_So that's why we 're coming with you, you're gonna need someone who can bend metal and control all four elements at once." _said Obsedia

"_You're right I am gonna need some help but you can't tell my dad he'll freak, well not I've left."_

"_Very well then, here take this." _said Aieka she handed Eva a wooden tube with purple writing on it.

"_What's this?"_

"_Our two Guardians." _said Sasami

"_Wait, this thing is those 2 big talking totem poles?" _said Alex

"_Yes, when there are not active."_

"_Ok well let's get going if we want to find them before they leave the planet." _said Eva

"_Wait before you go Eva, Take this too." _said the Queen placing a blue crescent moon necklace around her neck.

"_It's beautiful." _said Eva

"_It's the symbol of Sekai, one of our Moon Goddess. It offers protection to it's wearer and to those around them, good luck."_

"_Thank You." _said Eva

"_OK boy, I'm not sure what I'm doing as far as flying goes so if you can't find Aikka's scent we can fly and help him."_

For some reason or another G'dar understood her and walked out of the stables opened his wings and started to hover

"_Be careful." _said Aieka

"_We will" _Said Eva

(The Palace healing room)

"_Where could she have gone?" _said Don pacing

"_She probably went to bed." _said Koji

Just then they all heard a giant beetle flying by. Don rushed to the window and saw Eva, Alex and Obsedia take off.

"_**EEEEVVVVVAAAAAA!!!!" **_Don shouted

"_Guess your dad knows now." _said Obsedia

"_And from the sound of it you're gonna hear about this when we get back." _said Alex

"_I know, but can't worry bout that now we have some royals to save."_

And with that all three took off to save Prince Aikka and the King.


	8. The Rescue

Hey my people I'm back with the final Chapter, it has been a pleasure to entertain all of you with my crazy ideas for this adventure but I may not be able to post for awhile seeing as my time at home grows short. I am going to be in San Francisco for advanced training in Culinary and I won't be back until June for summer break but fret not I will come bearing gifts of new OSR fan fictions and one that I have been working on for Hellsing. It's trailer will be posted as soon as it's typed. Anyway here's the big Wrap up Enjoy.

**Rated: PG-13 for some swearing.**

Disclaimer: You Know the drill Savin Yeatman-Eiffel own OSR and it's characters. Also I Do not Own any Characters from Zoids: Chaotic Century and The Tenchi Series I just own this story and the following Alexendra, Obsedia, Amberite, Arielas, and Luna and the planet known as Zodiac the idea for their world and nations are owned by the creators of avatar. The idea for the ending is from Star wars: The Phantom Menace which is owned by Steven Spielberg.

The Rescue

Eva, Alex and Obsedia were flying on G'dar towards the ruin area as G'dar followed his master's scent. They were on a mission: to save Prince Aikka and his father.

"It won't be long now we should be near the Crogs temporary stronghold." said Eva

"Yeah but I think we should head the rest of the way by foot. I'm sure that the Crogs would notice a large racing beetle coming up on the horizon." said Alex

"And we should head underground as well, chances are that's where the main part of the stronghold is and we'll be able to find the prison cells a lot easier as well." said Obsedia

"You're right can you get us underneath when we land?" said Eva

"But of course, just need to land somewhere so the Crogs won't see G'dar's hiding spot."

"How 'bout we land here, there's plenty of coverage from the front and they won't be able to see us tunnel under."

"Alright then here we go." Eva said as she guided G'dar to the ground in order to land with some goofs causing G'dar to bump into a few trees.

"Sorry."

"Well any landing you can walk away from is a good one." said Alex

(At the Palace)

"What is Eva thinking going off like that, she could be killed." said Don

"She doing what any of us would do for her." said Rick

"But she's walking right into their hands."

"She's not alone sir, Alex and Obsedia are with her." said Koji

"Not to mention they're armed with several kinds of our weapons and are with Princess Aieka and Sasami's Guardians." said the Queen "I am confident that they will succeed in rescuing my son and husband."

"They are Clever and strong they can handle this." said Rush.

"Well as clever and strong as they maybe, they're still gonna need some back-up." said Van "You up for it Thomas?"

" You bet I am, I owe those Crogs some payback for what they did to me and what they made me do."

"Oh no you don't, you're still very weak from the effects of that bug." said Carl "You're staying here and that's an order."

"Sorry sir, but I can't follow that order." Thomas said getting out of bed and putting his clothes back on. "I'm free from that bug's control and they need our help. I can't stand by and watch someone risk their lives in a situation that I helped cause."

"Aright Thomas you can go, but Van's gonna keep an eye on you and you stay in contact with us is this understood?"

"Yes sir."

(In Crogs Hideout)

"Sir, the scout ship will be here in 12 hours."

"Good the sooner we leave the sooner the war shall begin."

(In prison hold)

'I must find away to get my son out of here and back to the palace to warn everyone, but how.' The king thought "Aikka do you have any ideas as far as the escape? Aikka?" The king looked over to see his son meditating on the other side of the cell. "At least he's making his last few hours as peaceful as possible."

Little did the king know Aikka was actually trying to contact someone through telekinesis.

(Near Crogs hideout)

"Alright, we should be getting close to where the Crogs are but I don't know how…" Eva said

"Don't know how what ?" said Obsedia "Eva?"

Both Obsedia and Alex looked at Eva but she looked like she was in a trance.

'Molly?, Molly can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you, Where are you?"

"Eva who are you talking too?" said Alex

'I'm in a cell in the hide-out I can lead you to us but you'll have to go under from here.'

"Ok. Obsedia we need to go underground."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Aikka is going to lead us to them."

"And you know exactly where they are, right?" said Alex skeptically

"Yes."

"Ok you heard the woman?"

And with that Obsedia and Alex opened the earth and went down below closing the hole after them.

(With Van and Thomas)

"It shouldn't be too hard to track down three girls on a giant beetle." said Van

"Well they were smart enough to slip out without anyone noticing before it was too late and I'm sure they wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize their mission." said Thomas

"You sure you ok Thomas?"

"For the last time Van I'm fine, I just feel that I'm responsible for all of this."

" Hey, you had no control over your actions it's perfectly understandable. Believe me I'd feel the exact same way if that were me."

*whistle*

"You picked something up Beek?"

*whistle*

Where?

*beep blip whistle*

"Hey Van looks like Beek picked up the girls."

"So have I, well the beetle anyway."

Van and Thomas got out of their zoids and walked up to the beetle. G'dar who is not friendly with strangers turned around and started hissing at them.

"Easy big guy, we're not going to hurt you." said Van

"Van beetles communicate by using high-pitched frequencies I'll have Beek translate that we're here to help Eva and the others."

"Well do it then before he alerts the Crogs with all that noise." "

"Beek communicate this to the beetle..." after a few minutes of clicks, beeps and whistles G'dar finally settled down.

"Ok now that we found the beetle, Where are the girls?" said Van

(Underground)

"Eva we've been walking around for hours, are sure Aikka is leading us in the right direction?" asked Alex

"I trust Aikka and his sense of direction, don't forget the Crogs are on their turf. Aikka knows these ruins like the back of his hand he knows where were going."

"Would you to pipe down your yammering is gonna give us away." said Obsedia "Besides who better to lead us through theses tunnels that a Nourasian."

"Shh, we're close to them." said Eva

"How close?" said Alex

They all peaked around the corner to see a large Crog standing in front of a cell.

They backed up a bit so the Crog wouldn't hear them.

"9 out of 10 that's where they're being held." said Eva

"That or the Crog is extremely lazy and just standing around ." said Obsedia

"Or he could be standing guard outside Cross's Office." said Alex

"No I'm sure that is Aikka he mental presence is very strong here."

"Can't argue with that now let's get them out."

"Wait, we approach he attacks and calls for back-up." said Obsedia

"Then let's send in our back-up." said Eva taking out the mini wooden statuettes.

"How do they work?" Alex

"I have no clue."

"I have an idea." said Obsedia

She took both idols and walked around the corner and threw them at the Crog and ran back.

"Nice plan you brought the Crog back to us." said Alex

They waited for the brute to come tearing around the corner with two knots on his head but nothing happened. "It's safe to come out now."

The girls waked around the corner and saw that the statuettes were full size and hovering over the Crog who was on the ground unconscious.

"Nice work. How'd you know that they were impact-activated?" said Eva

"I didn't, I just threw them hoping that they would hit hard enough to knock him out."

*Sweat Drop*

"Molly is that you?"

"Aikka, are you and your dad Ok?"

"Yes, but we need to get back to the palace right away."

"Why? What's up."

"The Crogs are planning to kill you and all of the ambassadors to start a civil war amongst our worlds."

With the different arms on each world, we could cause each other serious damage." said Alex

"Especially Planet Z and those zoids." said Obsedia

"Well lets get them out of here so we can war the others." said Eva

"Leave that to me." said Obsedia "Your Majesties I highly suggest that you stand clear of the door."

Aikka and his father stepped to the left. Obsedia walked up to the door and knocked on it to find the sweet spot.

*Clunk Clunk*

*Clank Clank*

*Bonk Bonk*

"Ooh found that spot."

Obsedia took a deep breath and with a palm thrust the metal door gave way and slammed up against the wall.

"Woo, I am good."

Eva ran in and hugged Aikka.

"Aikka, thank god your ok."

"Yes thank you for coming."

""Your bravery is very commendable girls, Thank you."

"Uh group hug later, I'm pretty sure Kross and his men heard that and are on their way to investigate." Alex said

"Yes I agree we must get back to the palace to set up a counter offensive in the very likely case they do attack."

"Well then we'll head out the way we came in." said Eva

Suddenly a laser blast whizzed by and hit's the wall down the hall from them.

Eva took a mirror from her pocket and looked outside and saw Kross coming through the smoke.

"Shit, Obsedia we're gonna need a exit."

'Such a colorful vocabulary for such a young woman' the king said telepathically to his son.

'You don't know the half of it.' Aikka responded

Obsedia walked over to the wall and made a hole big enough for them and the two guardians. As Kross made it to the cell he was able to see Eva lead the others out the cell and down the hallway.

"Don't just stand there shoot them, don't let them escape."

The Crogs took aim and started firing down the hallway as they ran through the hole that Obsedia made that lead to the tunnel that she made to get to the hide-out the to wooden guardians turned to face the Crogs and started firing weapons of their own to buy them some time to escape. As they made it to where they left G'dar they noticed to very large metallic creatures waiting for them.

"Oh no they beat us to the exit." said the King

"No they didn't that's Van and Thomas in their zoids." said Aikka

"Come on let's get out of here before the Crogs bust through." said Alex

But from out of nowhere a laser shot through the foliage and hit the King in his side.

"Father!!!" shouted Aikka

"Your majesty." cried Obsedia

The king fell over into Eva's arms with blood coming out of his wound.

"Hold on, we'll get you back to the palace don't worry."

"Don't fret over me child, I have suffered deeper wounds than this."

"We'll provide support fire, get the King back to the palace ." said Thomas

Eva, Aikka and the injured king climbed on G'dar with Eva at the controls while Aikka attended to his father to help slow the bleeding to keep him alive.

"Come on you two get on." said Eva

"No, G'dar can't carry that much weight and fly properly." said Aikka

"Don't worry about us we have our own rides now get going." said Obsedia

Eva guided G'dar up as Obsedia touched her Green Jeweled necklace that had a small figurine of a Cheetah Ostrich(Heh-heh Power Ranger wild force reference). It started to glow as the creature appeared in front of her. Obsedia hopped on and turned to face the approaching Crog solders as Alex summoned a giant Tiger Bear from her blue Jeweled Necklace. Obsedia took an arrow from her quiver and fired it as it sailed through the air it broke into hundreds of small wooden pins which went into the muzzles of their guns and sprouted vines that not only broke the weapons but entangled the solders as well.

"Nice work Obsedia." said Thomas

"That's nothing wait until you see what Alex can't do."

They looked at Alex on her Tiger Bear eyes aglow as she summoned the elements around her and entrapping the rest of the Crogs.

"Very nice, now lets get out of here." said Van

"We need to make sure that Eva and Aikka made it back to the palace with the king." said Thomas

And with that they left a bunch of highly pissed off Crogs tangled in vines and nature in the most obscure poses.

(Back at the Palace healing room)

"The king only suffered a flesh wound, he is going to be alright."

Aikka smiled as the healer gave the good news. The queen walked up to Eva as she was sitting quietly in the room staring out the window trying to see if Alex and the others were coming.

"I'm sure that they are alright they are strong, just like you. Thank you for all that you have done. Do you wonder Aikka is so taken with you?"

"Sometimes."

"It's because you have the Four B's."

"Four B's?"

"Brains, Beauty, Brawn and Bravery."

"Thank You."

"We're Back." shouted Alex

"And we brought back your guardians too, don't worry they're in one piece." said Obsedia

"Yes the heroes have returned." said Van

"Good your back. While you were gone we've created a solution to our Bionic Kross problem." said Carl

"What solution?"

"We figure that Kross's body and mind is kept going on a main frame on the Crogs Vessel. If we can somehow shut it down Kross will go off line creating chaos amongst the Armada." said Koji

"How is that going to work, won't we need to get on the Crog vessel in order for this to work." said Canaan

"No we have this." Koji showed them the beetle that was taken off of Thomas earlier.

"That bug, I thought you destroyed it." said Thomas

"Nope, just like the Crogs reprogrammed it so did I, now it will work for us. Inside of the wiring is a self-destruct virus which will go through Kross's mainframe and right to the ship disabling it and destroying Kross at the same time."

"But who is going to insert the virus into Kross won't somebody need to get close." said Rick

"Well we'll need someone with a sharp eye and who can shoot long range with an arrow, then we'll activate it with a remote detonator." said Carl

"I'll do it." said Aikka

"Aikka no, I will not lose you like I lost your brother and sister."

"Father we have no other option, I am the only one who can shoot long-range."

"I don't think that's gonna work." said Eva

"Why not?" said Carl

"Think about it, Kross has a bionic brain right? That would mean he would be able to detect the arrow coming from a mile away. Our only option is to get in close."

"She is right." said Aieka

"That's fine by me." said Aikka

"You're not going alone." said Eva

"No Eva, you have done enough for my people you must stay here."

"But Aikka…"

"No buts Eva you're staying here." said Don

Eva stormed out of the room and headed towards her room. As she walked down the hall a small chuckle filled her ears she turned around just to have a tall black figure back-hand her into a wall rendering her unconscious.

Worried that she might do something crazy, Sasami walked down the hall to see Kross himself pick up Eva. Sasami screamed as Kross grabbed her and pressed her into the wall.

"Tell the prince if he want's his 'Princess' back meet me at the landing site for my scout ship in one hour." he let her drop to the floor with her gasping for air as he disappeared through the hole in the wall.

"Sasami, Sasami are you alright?" cried Aieka

Amberite checked the hole to make sure that there was no one else.

"He has her." Sasami choked out

"Who?"

"Kross, he said that if Aikka want's his 'Princess' back to meet him at the Crog scout ship landing site in one hour."

"That only gives me on hour to learn how to use this bug."

(45 Mins later)

"Alright Aikka, you only have one shot at this, make it count." said Koji

"I will."

"We'll provide cover fire in case things go south." said Carl

"And you can count on us too." said Alex

All of the Zodians girls were in their battle gear and ready to go.

"Ok let's go."

"Aikka" said Don

"Please, bring my daughter back to me. She's all I have left."

"Don't worry I'll bring her back safely."

And with that Aikka and the others left the palace to meet Kross and to save Eva.

(With the Crogs)

"Soon your precious prince will be in my grasp and my revenge will be complete."

"Do you think that Earth and the other planets will believe that the Nourasian will go against the Avatar and kill us, your dreaming."

Kross was just about to hit her again when he heard a familiar set of wings.

"Let her go Kross"

"Prince Aikka, I must commend on how prompt you are."

"I'm not going to repeat myself Kross."

"First throw down any weapons you may be carrying then I will release your 'Princess'.

Aikka laid down his bow and arrow.

"Hehehe."

He took out his blade and was just about to kill Eva when a fireball struck the blade and melted it before it even got near Eva."What?!"

Amberite jumped down and delivered a sidekick right in to Kross's head disorienting him as he stumbled back Luna jumped down and cut Eva's ropes Aikka took his chance and fired the arrow but Kross caught it and snap the arrow in half.

"Fool do you really think it was going to be that easy." with the speed granted by his robotics he grabbed Aikka by his neck and slammed him into the ground and started to choke him. "After I finish you I will finish off your 'Princess' her friends and your allies. *cackles*

His cackling was cut short as something plunged into his back. He let go of Aikka and turns around to find that Eva Stabbed him with the arrow bit that had the beetle.

"You Earthen Bitch."

"That's Ms. Earthen Bitch to you Kross." She said as she plunged it deeper causing and electrical short in his body.

Aikka was helped up by Luna and Amberite as Eva ran over to them .

"Come on, let's get out of here." said Luna

"Yeah, before the reinforcements show up to boot Kross back up said Amber

Aikka helped Eva on G'dar and took off as Luna and Amberite followed on their creatures. When they were far enough away Aikka took out the detonator from his quiver on G'dar and looked back.

'For the Peace and Prosperity of our nations' Aikka thought as he pressed the button.

Inside of Kross the beetle's lights turned on and started blinking sending a signal up to the Crogs ship destroying the mainframe which caused a chain reaction explosion throughout the ship destroying the Crogs on the ship and Causing Kross to explode taking the Crogs that went to help Kross with him.

"Well that's the end of him." said Amberite

"All that's left is the peace treaty." said Eva as she looked to the sky and saw the flaming debris of the destroyed Crog Vessel streaking across the sky like fireworks.

"Let's head back, we have a celebration to get to."

(Next Morning)

Nourasian Trumpets blared as drums were played down the street. Giant beetles flew over head as the Ambassadors were paraded down the streets of Dal on either their own creatures such as Dragons, Tiger Bears, and what not or Horses brought from either earth of planet Z heading towards the palace. Aikka in his finest robes awaited the Ambassadors along side his Mother and Father. The Earth team stood beside the royal family dressed in fine clothes waiting for history to be made.

Canaan stood on the other side of the royal family holding a pillow that had many golden bracelets the would serve as symbols of never ending peace. As the ambassadors walked up the stairs to meet the royal family, they walked forward with Canaan to give them the bracelets. After each ambassador received their bracelet the king raised his hands to the skies and shouted "peace." Taking their cue they also raised their arms letting the sun catch the golden bands an their wrists signifying that peace has been made.

Ok People that's it for now. I'm tired its 11:04 PM and I have a flight to San Francisco tomorrow to start my advanced training. So I bid you all adieu'.


End file.
